Memories
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: Ryoga left everyone ages ago,that made Yuma the who love Ryoga so much caused him to suffer. So as the years gone pass,one day Yuma and Shark have met each other once again! Yuma reflex his times with all the memories he spent with his lover,Ryoga though times,days and years. This is for Annie Matsukaze,everyone :D I'm really sorry for not posting a good story *shame*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh Zexal characters or anything else!**

Star: Hello~ Guess which show I choose

Usagi: Yu-gi-oh?

Star: Yes! Correct!

Usagi: I know it *annoyed*

Star: Anyway Mrs grumpy. Don't get annoyed just because I

Usagi: Mrs? _Mrs..Mrs...Mrs..Mrs_ *angry* Star! *ran after Star*

Star: To Story! Before Usagi kill me!

Usagi: I DO NOT love him! *rage*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh cast or anything else.**

This is for Annie Matsukaze,my friends :D

* * *

**Yuma's POV**

It's been years after big thing happened.. Soon I'll be in high school also since Shark - is nickname of Ryoga (my rival also one of my close friends) have left us because he always wanted to goes around the world and vs new people to get be better then everyone else - well not me for sure. Cause I always win against him each time we go against each other. His face is cute each time he get angry,I laughed remembered time we had before he left... I miss his eyes,his shiny purple hair and most thing I'll never forget is his voice.. Oh yeah forget to tell you guys that right now I'm on summer holiday. It make me suffer when Shark left us...

Ok I know that sound gay but actually I do love him but the thing is Shark isn't. So that's why I don't stand near him or else someone will noticed it just like Tori and Bronk, we all know each other ever since when we were young. They can tell if I'm sad about something also fell in love with someone! It would better for me not to near Shark though it make me angry each time someone stood next to my Shark! and made Shark smile! You know that's my job to do but it's sad how he doesn't smile when I tried to make him smile - always failure... Who will! I always try my best to make him impress! And make him fell in love too if that's possible!

As I walked down the street,I saw a guy with purple hair reminded Shark but it's longer so I shrugged then walked past him but the moment I walked past him.

"Hello Yuma,it's been long time" the guy smirked...The hair..The eyes... The smirk.. It must be Shark!

Shark!" I shouted with happiness. I'm so glad that I can see him again! All the years with sad and missing,now he's here I think I'll have chance to confess my feelings to him just like how I tried to do past these years before he left us.

"It's glad to meet you Yuma.." Shark smiled the one I love

"Yeah! You have no idea what happened!" I said "Shark,you got to meet others! They would be glad to meet you" I smiled then grabbed his hand and ran to meet my friends at usual place we would hang out. I remember when I my very first confess to him.

_Flashback~_

_It was like 3 or 4 years ago,where I have big chance to confess to the one and only Ryoga,my love who made my life greatest ever! Ever since I first met him._

"What do you want Yum?" asked Shark,wondering.

"Well... If you want to...to...to...to" I started to get nervous. the word coming from my mouth only could to! I need to be calm then I've nothing to worry about!

"To what?" Shark raised his eyebrow..My hand started to get sweating, goosebumps appeared and I feel my face heating it up every seconds!

"duel!" I shouted, regretting for not able to confess my feelings

"Ok" said Shark. Well at least we can battle each other,that's good thing.. Right? Oh well as we ready to duel,I smiled as Shark have that smile the one I love a lot! Or smirk I think it is... When Shark finish,we started to duel. It was best time I eve had with Shark alone..

_Flashback~_

**Normal POV**  
Yuma smiled at that remembering that memory have stored into brain,also blushed a bit when he remembered 'the part' that could make guys gay even though they aren't. As Yuma took Shark to the park where their friends are,him and Ryoga were smiling to each other as Yuma ran ahead of Ryoga while he running behind him as if this look like race to the park.

* * *

Park

As Yuma and Ryoga walked on the path that lead to the fountain that one of their friend told Yuma and others to meet so that they can hang out just like the days they usual to hang out whenever they felt like to. By the time,Yuma and Ryoga could see all of their friends stood by the fountain,Yuma started to shout out.

"Hey Guys!" yelled Yuma,caught his friends's attention

"Hey Yuma" said the big guy. He have black hair all spike upward just like elephant's horns, red cap was on his head backward,blue check shirt unbutton above grey pain shirt,baggy short and red trainer. He was first one to noticed him when Yuma called them.

"Hi Yuma-kun" the girl smiled, her dark green hair have grown longer up to half way of her back tied into ponytail with red ribbon,orange eyes filled of happiness. She wore blue tank,grey check short skirt,white knee socks and black shoe. She waved at Yuma and the boy (Ryoga),as they ran to them.

"Sorry for being late,Tori Bronk" Yuma grinned

"Why you always be late?" said the girl then sighed at his punctuation,after few quick seconds she went back normal. "It's ok.. next time" She smiled.

"Yuma,who's this guy?" presuming this guy is Bronk pointed at old friend.

"Let him to tell you who he is" Yuma's smile have grown bigger,leaving his two friends confused so they looked at the boy who just opened his eyes with a nice smile.

"Hello,I'm Ryouga" Tori and Bronk were big surprised with their eyes were like about they about to pop! The mouth slipped Ryouga! So loud that people around the world could hear them!

"No way! Ryoga,is that you?!" asked Bronk,surprised. He scanned at him from toe to head same to Tori.

"Yes it is" said Ryoga,smiled well most look like a smirk,after they asked many question of him dueling new people,different places and other stuff,they all went to funfair just like back of days. As the group walked to funfair,something brought a good memory inside of Yuma's head.

"_That remind me of bumped into Shark and do crazy stuff_" thought Yuma,remembering that memory that take back few years ago after few mouths they met Ryoga and duel him.

_Flashback~_

At the Funfair_  
_

The funfair is called Super dangerous,it is the most popular funfair ever! Soon the funfair opened,people just quickly ran in the funfair so that they can be the first one to try out these amazing rides that everyone really want to try out that most funfair doesn't have it not matter how dangerous it look,they still want to do it! Every minutes,the population always grew bigger,bigger even when it's near to end,people still there however they had to go since the funfair closing down also the people whines that they want to go home - the children mainly. As the days got busy,there are 3 people who are dueler,entered in the funfair. One kid ran ahead of the two people who tried to catch up to him as they shouted the boy's name.

"You too slow guys!" yelled young Yuma,ran to the newest ride,leaving his two friend behind who's very tired from all the running.

"Wait!" yelled Tori,tried to Yuma's attention "You gonna bump into R-" Before Tori have chance to finish her sentence,Yuma already bumped into someone. That caused him and other person to fell down on the ground.

"Sorry dude, I wasn't looking what I was going" Yuma stood up with his head down

"You better" said voice with angry in it

"Hey I did say I'm so-" Yuma saw Shark,his lover! That made turned his face red as the tomato,so Yuma quickly looked at the ground so that he wouldn't see his face turning redder every second. By the time, Yuma's friends came over to them his face have gone less red so he quickly looked up hoping his friends don't suspicious a thing also Shark too. That's where all began from that bump caused many crazy stuff that gonna happened to Yuma and Shark along with Tori and Bronk lead with theses feeling contains: embarrassed,jealous,sad also the main feeling is 'love'! Soon something gonna happened to certain purple hair also hyper boy. What's gonna happened next?

* * *

Star: I'm sooooooooo sorry! This is my very first time to write yaoi story... I promise you the next chapter will be way longer then this rubbish chapter!

Usagi: Star,promise you with a special ending in next chapter

Ellis: Special ending? What's that?

Athert: Special is me adn Usagi finally together

Usagi: *smacked Athert's arm* No!

Star: Ellis,it's secret you can not tell anyone *smiled*

Ellis: Wait is it the one where Yuma and Shar ha-

Star: *covered Ellis's mouth* Ellis! It's secret!

Usagi: See you in next chapter *smirked*


	2. Chapter 2

Star: Hello~

Ellis: Star you took long time *pout*

Star: Sorry sorry,something happened lately

Usagi: Like what?

Star: *about to explain*

Ellis: To story! **Disclaimer: Star DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh Zexal cast or anything else**

**The song called Dive to world by Cherryblossom**

* * *

Right after all the greeting,Ryoga have suddenly join them(thanked to Yuma), as they followed the path to what the path take them while all of them looking at the exciting rides seeing people threw up as they on the ride that cause some people behind him to be covered of disgusting liquid also the group laughed after they made the disgust look when they saw that. As the group walked around the funfair,the big guy was first to pointed at the roller-coast near to tea cup ride.

"Hey guys! Let's go on that one" shouted the big guy,pointed at the ride,seeing the people screaming of joy or that would be fear?

"That looks scary" said Tori with frightening look,felt her body shivered

"Cm'on Tori! We can sit down next to each other and if you want I can hold your hand" said the guy with a smile so then Tori took his hand then walked over to that ride,leaving Yuma and Ryoga behind.

"So..So do you want to try out that ride" asked Yuma shyly,hoping yes from his lover.. Guess what Ryoga said to him?..

"Yeah.. Whatever" said Ryoga with his arm crossed that made Yuma more happy then before! He wished he could hug him like a couple but he couldn't... So they went after their friends over to the roller-coast By the time,the group made it there together, they met by a pair of brown eyes the belong to a man with messy dark brown hair and wore his work uniform: blue shirt with short sleeves also a logo of the funfair that the current place he's in and a black trouser,stood by the steel gate with well design pattern on it. The young duel kids just walked pass him,not minding him as he stared at them with a poker-face then they catch up to the line which luckily the line is short also they didn't have to wait for long time!

After few minutes...

Next turn it's the group's turn so they wait patience well not exactly all.. Only Yuma who couldn't wait for another second! So he kept jogging on the spot with exciting look and kept saying 'cm'on' excitedly in low volume which caused Shark to be annoyed so he decided to tell Yuma to be quiet and wait for the next one come back from the kids who's on it right now so Yuma became quiet but that didn't stop him to kept jogging on the same spot. When the ride came in,the people who was in that ride have got off the ride then started to talk about random stuff - mostly about the ride they just been on.

The employ opened the gate then let right amount of people that could fit all the seat in the ride to go in.

"Yes! Finally" shouted Brook and Yuma at the same time excitedly so they ran off to the ride while Tori and Shark sighed then walked after them. Tori and Brook sat at the 6th row behind Yuma and Ryoga. When all the kids in,the employ checked in if the handle is tight and safe once they done checking - it's 100%. The ride has started to move then followed the tracks. Yuma started to blush so he turned around,luckily for him that none of his friends have noticed it. Now that's where all the fun begin..

As the roller-coast goes upward like someone ran up to the top of the hill then slowly going down and went bam! Fast! People started screaming of joy and some were screaming off fear,scared as if this is end of their life! And you could see some people have green face with their hand over their lip.. You know what that means.. People who have green face,they started to vomit all over the people who's were behind these sick people - unlucky for them,just so happened the Yuma and his friends didn't got covered of vomit - wow how lucky are they!

"_I hope this good luck will be with me!_" thought Yuma,smiling as he watched Ryoga smiling.. "_Wait was he smiled?_" Yuma asked himself,thinking he's must be imaging however he wished he wasn't imaging at all! As the roller coast running very fast thought tunnel that was pitch black,turning over like loop to loop and turning right like they gonna slip off the track. Each time the ride goes up,went slow then as it goes down it went very fast! With people yelling 'Yay' full of excitement along with people screaming so loud like people around the world could hear them! Also people shouting of fear - you could tell with the eyes wide open,their hands on their cheek and most one you always see people when they're scare is their fear look! By the time the ride was over,the roller coast slowly stopped the people went off wit their friends or member of their family - most people were covering their mouth with their hand. The gang went out last.

* * *

Somewhere in the funfair

"Man,was that awesome!" shouted Yuma,threw his fist to the air

"Yeah! We should go on that again!" shouted Brook

"No!" Tori shouted at them with angry face,knowing she'll get nightmare from the roller coaster.

"Let's go another ride instead" said Ryoga,tried not said he's helped Tori for not going on that ride so then Ryoga continued "I hate people screaming that make me annoyed" Both idiots looked at each other then looked at him and repeated twice.

"Ok then" said Yuma and Brook at the same time so all of them went off to different rides like:

* * *

Water jungle

There only 4 seats on per a ride so they planned sat down like other ride they went on before this one. As the group got in it,the ride started to bump up then slowly goes off. As the ride took them up the hill the duel group started be excited as they looked down hoping the ride could go down quickly! So the ride did it! The cold,dirty water at them craziness just like the ocean goes bad when the storm come in that caused them to laughed or got annoyed like Ryoga who have vein coming out from his skin. Everyone who were on the ride kept be soaking wet each time the water splashed at them as if they were angry!

_Jumping! Yes, oh ride on time_  
_Reach for it, make a sound, go for it One more time_  
_The shouting voice of that guy is revived_

The group were laughing their head off except Ryoga he just put his poker-face as the ride been splashed as the ride kept going. But deep down inside Ryoga's heart,he felt happy also excited but he didn't want to anyone to know him 'Shark' (his nickname) actually laughed and smiled when he's got representation! So he tired his best to cover the new change over years after he left the people he cared especially hurt to leave the person he inlove with.. Wonder who's that?

* * *

_I want to try a love like that Get on time_  
_I can fly You can fly is there a prohibition to flying?_  
_Yeah all right!_  
_Because being cute isn't enough BURNING HIT TIME_

_The happy sunlight that pushes itself through the flowerpetals that have no gaps_

After the ride was finish,Yuma and the gang quickly walked out,shouting about how awesome was that! Mostly Yuma and Brook shouting about it as everyone walked around the funfair to look for next ride that everyone agree with.

* * *

Hop hop frog!

Next it was Tori's turn to pick. She picked Hop hop frog that has picture of frog hopping and saw couple kids on the chair going up toward the sign then quickly goes down so everyone agreed then all of them quickly ran to there to get on the ride. When it's was their turn,Yuma sat down the middle yellow chair between Ryoga (of course and girl with short pink hair. Tori and Brook is each side as strange sat between them. As people sat on their seats,the handle slowly goes down then quickly tight it. The man with the machine that control the ride,pulled the handle that caused the seat go upward just like what people saw as they waited in the line or just walked pass it. Started as going up slowly causing people get excited,tried to held all the excitement till they got on the ride but they couldn't!

_Your face looks awkward and you walk with an uneasiness that is even more than usual_  
_That child-like face replays again and again_  
_The wind outside feels good the classroom where sakura dances is my scenario_

The ride suddenly stop that caused people to be confused or looked down at the man stood behind the machine, to see if the machine got broke - to what people seem is the man lip formed into a smirk - everyone were confused also started to be uncomfortable - well some people. Ride quickly goes that caught everyone off guard People started screaming as the ride goes fast to the top like rocket! The ride goes down slowly then stop and what happened next? quickly goes down then changed other way! And tried to be surprised when the ride has stopped in the middle.

"Do it again!" shouted few people,with their hands up

"Go up!" yelled small kids,threw their fist to the air

_Every time Just for time_  
_I will travel into a world I barely know nothing about_  
_Together with you, my lover let's Dive to world_  
_Feel in wind It ticks away time_  
_Come on! Break down Take your hands_  
_SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER_  
_everyone make a sound together Hi COMMUNICATION!_

Everyone were having great time,especially Yuma! He's having awesome time being with Ryoga,his lover! This is like a dream come true to him well along with his best friends. "_Maybe I'll have chance to confess my feeling to Ryoga!_" thought Yuma,all hyper. As everyone screamed of fear also along with happiness each time the surprised came in. After all the surprised gone,people got out soon the handle went up in order to let people get out the seat. Then the gang got out and walked straight down,as looked for next ride to go on - it's Yuma's turn. What ride he's gonna pick?

* * *

What Yuma picked was a big ride that called Horror haunted house. It's decorated with webs,spider,small ghosts and other stuff that related to Halloween. Yuma looked at his friends to see if they all agreed with him so all of them quickly ran to the ride then got on it. Then the ride started to go as the sound goes spooky~

_Let's talk about the important dream, embrace your trembling heart_  
_That moment you had been always longing for, you can't catch it easily_  
_However are you fully prepared yet? let's go!_  
_and we will carve a new story forever run off and_  
_dive Show me Fly the sky_

The huge scary zombie popped up from nowhere scared the guys,as Tori held on Brook who's seem enjoying this however not to Yuma,hoping Ryoga would do that to him. But again,I doubt that would happened to him.

_A clumsy us, both hold each others hand MY HAND that is sweaty_  
_It would be great if this moment continues forever It's my love_  
_Because there's also a harsh time, will all of the refreshing wind turn into depression?_  
_Tediously by the manual, the you who tap on my shoulder is my courage_

Boo! Scream! Laugh! Everyone were laughing when they saw someone's face when that person got scared by got boo from ghost - some guy dressed up as ghost scared her/him. Screaming all the way from beginning to the end.

_Lose my way Aim at light_  
_The BEAT that comes from the firm running steps_  
_is one's heart that will not lose to BOYS_  
_Believe it I do not cover it_  
_YO! Break down Take your hands Everybody say "HO"_  
_Everyone that can still move say "Hi" Let's moving_

_Let's look at the map that leads to a nameless island_  
_Wear the T-shirt that is spilled on by the punch_  
_Hang out the red and blue flag, show it out to tomorrow and fly_  
_The days we are apart that are shine by the tears and sweats_  
_by my small hand I grip your hand and continue to sing_  
_the best memories_

_The people that were told that someday there will a goodbye_  
_is being wrapped gently like sand_  
_Please have a sweet cherry, because I'm smiling right beside you_  
_Don't show me a gloomy face_  
_Don't glare at me with that kind of face Wow..._

The gang was having great time,spending the time together just like what did before Ryoga left them which caused Yuma stay at home and cried over it but now he's back to his normal self! His friends were glad that his best friend back to his normal self,with through the sad years.

* * *

After the best time ever! It was afternoon, the gang walked out from the funfair then went back to the park where all of them met before going to funfair.

"How the times goes. They sure go very fast" Tori sighed,hoping they could go on more rides but the times goes very very fast.

"Yeah" Yuma and Brook agreed and Ryoga just nodded

"Hey! At least,we had best times! Especially the duel!" yelled Yuma, remembered the duel - against this guy who thinks he so better then everyone else just because he's rich!.. Spoiler B###### that what Ryoga would call him. As the group talked and talked till night..

"Woah! It's night already!" yelled Brook,looked at the dark sky with bright stars

"Yeah,better if we get home" Tori suggest so everyone agreed with it then went home - Tori and Brook went home together as other pair of boys went home opposite only because Yum want to spend alone with Ryoga~ (Yuma: H-Hey! *blushed*) By the time,the sunset is gone the moon came up and shined the sky with

_Let's, Let's go music party_  
_Come on baby Nice body_  
_nice tension higher tension_  
_Riding that has no last service_  
_Lonely X3 Girl Shake the passion Are you ready?_  
_GO GO READY GO GO_

As Yuma and Ryoga walked home together,Yuma was getting nervous. Ryoga noticed it but wasn't bother to ask why so he just looked away,forced on the houses instead the path. After a while,they somewhere got into the park,seeing the lamppost lighted brightly every step they took. Like it's a perfect night to be out as a cute couple. Then out of suddenly,Yuma stopped caused Ryoga stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Why you stopped?" asked Ryoga,not showing any worry in his word but his eyes showed he's worried about Yuma (Ellis: Aww~ That's so cute!)

"Ryoga,there something I've been meaning to you" Yuma's lip trembling,his face was covered of sweats and his eyes started to wonder off.

"What is it?" Ryoga raised one of his eyebrow

"I-I-I-I" Yuma couldn't find his words that he wanted tell his lover. Ryoga fully turned around as his patience getting lose.

"Spilt it out already!" shouted Ryoga have already lost patience before he twitched.

"I LOVE YOU" yelled Yuma. That made Yuma and Ryoga surprised,leaving them speechless

"Yuma.." that's only word that Ryoga could say to him,he felt his heart lifed and happiness stored inside of him

"I know,you don't feel the same way. I understand" said Yuma,with sad smile that made Ryoga angry and yet sad too so he said:

"YOU IDIOT! I LOVE YOU TWO!" Ryoga's lip formed into smile but not big as Yuma's smile. Then suddenly,Ryoga and Yuma embraced and started to kiss then later into tongues came in. After while,they pulled apart for some air. Both of them looked at each other,smiled. Then Yuma opened his mouth and said:

_let's talk about the important dream, embrace your trembling heart_  
_that moment you had been always longing for, you can't catch it easily_  
_however are you fully prepared yet? let's go!_  
_and we will carve a new story forever run off and_  
_dive Show me Fly the sky_

"So uhh,we couple right?" asked Yuma,blushing

"Yeah" answered Ryoga,also blushing too,then his boyfriend held his hand,entwined the fingers and started to walk home together as a perfect couple.

"_Finally my dream came_ _true_" thought the couple,with big smile as they looked at each other.

* * *

**After 10 years later**

Yuma POV

The morning started with a bird chipping,people chatting about stuff - strange I never thought people could get louder then that,I laughed quiet because my lover is sleeping. Wow,can you believer it? I'm 32 already and I'm married to my lover! Seem like my dream actually came true,I guess wishing a star actually came true. I smiled as I watched my wife sleeping peacefully.. He look cute when he sleep. Then I noticed my lover waking up..

"Yuma" said Ryoga as he sat up

"Yeah"

"I love you" I think my heart skipped a beat just old times when I first met him.

"I love you too" with that,I kissed him on the lip. His lip tasted like my favourite dessert.

My life is awesomeness!

* * *

Star: Sorry for taking too long! *bowed* You see I've got lot of homework that due after the day I got them also the test came up so I wanted to get good grade so revised. I hope you like it.

I know it's rubbish..


End file.
